


Crystal Hearts

by Rihaan



Category: Moana (2016), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mistaken Gem Identity, Seriously? No One Else Thought of This?, They Both Live on Islands!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihaan/pseuds/Rihaan
Summary: Requested by Carrotglace (kinda) - A seafaring tale of Understanding, Acceptance, and Love. And coconuts.
Relationships: Stevonnie (Steven Universe)/Moana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Crystal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Special Note: Stevonnie is not their ages added up (30). Instead, they are average age of the two combined (15) plus one year (final total: 16). Takes place in the early episodes of Steven Universe: Future.

Kicking along the sand, Stevonnie let off the first sigh of relief in what felt like months.

Finally, Beach City, and the world, was safe again. Lars was back in Space, Sadie was back on tour with her new beau (new to them, anyway), and… well, long story short, Steven Universe was alone.

Well, he was. Until Connie came to comfort him.

In hindsight, it may have been his fear of loneliness, or her desperate need to show him that his fears were unfounded, but when they opened their eyes after a particularly long hug… Stevonnie was together again.

It certainly wasn’t the first time this happened, and if they had anything to say about it, it would happen many times more.

Though, when it was time for Connie to come home, Stevonnie remained, and they didn’t know how to split.

That was a _year_ ago.

The initial blame went on Steven (as it usually does), but Garnet, an expert on all things fusion, presented the idea that if the feeling wasn’t mutual, they would’ve split already.

Apparently, Connie had the same fear as well, and their overwhelming love for each other was the glue that bonded them in that form.

They were afraid to leave each other, and really, on a deep level, they didn’t _want_ to split.

Garnet couldn’t have been prouder of them. Pearl freaked out, as she usually did. Amethyst threw a party.

They rode it out. They fought crime together, they taught at Little Homeschool together, they studied for College together, they did everything together.

For two kids, the hardest part, for everyone involved, was the fact that they had to _live_ together.

Even the awkward moment of seeing themselves – Stevonnie – naked for the first time, in a non-threatening survival-themed environment, was uncomfortable, to say the least (but not uncomfortable enough for them to split, Doctor Maheswaran noted with an uneasy frown).

They had survived a year, together, and Stevonnie had become a character of Beach City, a known hero as much as Steven. They were a Crystal Gem, but more than that, the leader of the Crystal Gems.

They had even gotten used to the pronouns, having gone the non-binary, or in this case, bi-gender, route. Different from other fusions, like Steven from all other gems, as he was still a boy, and now…. They could shave, for one. Down below, they had male and female parts, that Connie’s mother made sure to inspect for their safety. _“That explains where the extra appendage went for this fusion.”_

They sat on the edge of the beach, their feet in the water, organizing their thoughts. It had gotten a lot easier in the past year. Steven and Connie rarely disagreed anymore, and though they had done this for a long time, it all still felt new and exciting.

As they wiggled their toes deeper in to feel the incoming waves, they felt something hard tap against their sole.

“What the…?”

Quickly digging it up, they stopped and marveled.

“Is this… a gem?” They paused, eyeing the green jewel. “No gem I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot. It looks like a jade… pearl? No, that doesn’t make sense.” Turning it around in their fingers, she gasped at the carvings. “Oh! It’s cracked! Hold on, little fella – _mwah_!”

The carvings remained, and they looked on in confusion, licking their lips from the salty sand.

“Maybe it needs our patented diamond bath?” They spoke aloud, before an interesting thought occurred, and they stared closer. “Oh!” They frowned. “Oh. Just a regular piece of jewelry.”

Pearl had told them once that all gems could tell the difference between ‘pure’ gems and the artificial gems, the non-sentient type, that littered Earth. At this point, being only a quarter-gem, they had difficulty seeing it at first.

Except… this one seemed different, somehow. The intricate carvings in this small, precious stone couldn’t have been hand-carved, or even machine-carved.

Standing up to their impressive six foot four, they raised the gem to the sun for a closer look.

“Ah! You!”

With nary a thought, A rose- and thorn-emblazoned shield was on the opposite arm, and their gem was gripped into a loaded fist. They spun around in a single motion, crouching behind the shield. “Yeah, Me. Who are you?”

It was a girl, that much was very clear, dressed in a tribal wraparound skirt and tapa, and she paused in her approach, her bare feet sinking into the sand. “I… uh…”

They blinked a few more times watching the stunned girl with the windswept curly hair, before the shield popped away. She stood to her full height. “Ah. You’re human. That’s a relief.”

Her eyes were fixed upon the exposed gem on their stomach, before clearing her throat, standing to her full height (which, compared to the fusion, wasn’t much). “You have something that belongs to me. I would like it back, please.”

Stevonnie weighed their options, before holding the stone out to the shorter girl. “Okay, I’ll bite. I’m Stevonnie Demayo-Universe Maheswaran, leader of the Crystal Gems. You… don’t look like you’re from around here. You got a name?”

With no small amount of hesitation, she daintily picked up the jade stone, breathing a sigh of relief. Quickly fastening it to her necklace, she let it hang securely between the valley of her breasts before she answered.

“Thank you. My name is Moana, of Motunui. I am grateful for your help, but I must continue my mission.”

“Mission,” their eyes lit up with excitement. “Is it a fun one? Maybe I can help.”

The Chief’s daughter gave her a weird look. “Who are you again?”

Dramatically, they cleared their throat. “Stevonnie, leader of the Crystal Gems, and protector of the Universe. Part-time ukulele aficionado and space enthusiast.”

“So… you’re like a demigod?”

“That’s a loaded question. I _am_ part diamond, but I don’t think it works like…”

“So… Te Fiti must have sent me to you! You must be the demigod that helps me restore her heart!” She clapped her hands, jumping excitedly, and Stevonnie stared on in confusion.

“O-kay…”

* * *

“Ab – so – _lutely_ NOT!”

They grinned that coy grin of theirs, staring down at their former caretaker and guardian. “Nope, can’t do that this time, Pearl. I’ve already traveled through space, and I’ve seen-slash-saved the universe. Going on a boat expedition, by comparison, isn’t too crazy for me.”

“B-but… but…” The pale white former servant of Pink Diamond deflated. “And I suppose you don’t need me to come with you?”

“No.”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Stevonnie who spoke, but Garnet, from the couch. She laid back, her hands behind her head, peering at her from beneath her shades. “You got this, Stevonnie. Just make sure you talk to Greg and the Maheswarans first.”

“Have fun, dude!” Amethyst commented from the front of the TV set. “Bring me some seashells, kay? Oh, and some crabs? Some big ones, too.”

“Of course… why, though?”

She shrugged. “They’re crunchy.”

Moana looked on with wide-eyed curiosity, taking in the strange creatures before her. “So are those jewelry… are those your hearts?”

They scratched their head. “Umm… kinda? For these three, their bodies are physical form projections, the gems are all they are, but I’m mostly human. It’s technically my heart.” They remembered how much pain Steven felt, how empty he was when he lost his gem. It was another reason why they were so excited to meet this ‘Te Fiti’, to give them back their heart and see if they needed to rehab back at Little Homeschool.

And… other reasons.

Garnet smiled, and Stevonnie was positive that she winked behind her shades. They blushed. “Okay, I’m off to see mom and dads, and then I’ll go! See you in a few days!”

Pearl gave Garnet a disapproving look as the half-gem fusion zipped out of the room, grabbing Moana’s arm as the screen door was already closing. “I know that grin. You’re not telling us something.”

Amethyst flipped over to the sofa, hanging over the back. “Something from the future? What happened – uh, happens? You gonna tell us, Garnet?”

She adjusted her shades, and sat back. “Nope.”

* * *

After talking to Connie’s parents, and Greg, Stevonnie and Moana went up the beach, where they found the place she landed… well, crashed.

The boat was still intact, but the wind was so powerful, she practically flew onto the shore, and she had no way to pull it all the way back to the water.

She began to pick up some seaweed, preparing to create a makeshift rope, when she heard the smallest of grunts, and she turned around.

“There we go,” they muttered, flinging the entire canoe onto the edge of the water. “Ready to go? You can restock if you need to.”

The villager nodded dumbly, convinced that what she was looking at was a bonafide demigod. “Uh, no thanks. I’m good. I just need to wait for…”

On cue, the rooster that had snuck on with her, popped his head out of the compartment and crowed.

“Heihei? You were here the whole time?”

After a prolonged silence, he crowed again.

“Excellent! We ready?”

“Uh, yeah! Ready!”

Stevonnie grinned.

Space exploration was cool and all, but back when they were isolated on a small planet, they had always wondered what was out there, before Steven’s adventures with Cousin Andy, and Lapis Lazuli.

Actually, Lapis might be very helpful on this trip. But she was probably in the middle of meep-morp class right now.

They shrugged, and hopped on to the boat. This was more fun, anyway.

Offering their hand to the teen, they smiled gently, and she grinned back, accepting the hand and coming onto the canoe.

It was when they both went to grab an oar, when they realized that their hands were still linked.

Quickly letting go, their cheeks burning a bright red, and they could practically hear Garnet’s knowing smile. “So… uh, how do you know which way we’re going?”

Looking away from the gem hybrid, she managed a fierce stance, holding her hand to the sky. “It’s a way-finding technique that my tribe does – well, used to do. See…”

Stevonnie sat back, enraptured, as she explained the ways of the sea, and the ocean. Her bright brown eyes shown with excitement as she detailed her journey so far, from the curse of the island to the death of her grandmother to her father’s fear of the sea, to her pet pig, Pua, back home.

“I have a lion,” Stevonnie said excitedly, dipping their feet into the water. “They’ll get along great.”

“I’m not… so sure about that,” She said slowly. “What’s its name?”

“Lion.”

“Yeah. What’s the lion’s name?”

They grinned awkwardly. “He responded best to Lion. So, that’s his name. But he doesn’t eat much, so Pua and Heihei are safe with him. He might eat your lizards, if you have any.”

“Oh. Uh, no, I don’t.”

“That’s a relief. So, your boat capsized and you ended up at Beach City?”

“That’s what it’s called? Yeah. luckily, I landed in the sand. But I lost the heart of Te Fiti, and I looked all around for it. You have an amazing city, I’d never seen such beauty. And then that’s when I ran into you.”

They grinned nervously, absently paddling their feet. “So, what could happen to Motunui… could happen elsewhere?” They couldn’t even imagine gathering up enough spit to restore an entire island. Just thinking about the incident with the cluster gave them dry-mouth.

“I’m not sure. It was a curse another demigod put on, and I think it only affects the islands that served Maui.” She looked them in the eye. “How would you like to be repaid? Money? Servitude? We don’t have much, but we’re a stubbornly loyal people.”

“Oh – No! I would never get more people to worship me! I’m not… I don’t think I’m a demigod, just a different… species, I guess.”

She looked confused, and they couldn’t blame her. They took a deep breath.

“Okay… so about five thousand years ago, My mom…”

* * *

“So you’re two people?” she asked, _again_ , her eyes twinkling like the stars above them.

“Yes. I’m a fusion.”

“A boy and a girl.”

“They have names, you know.”

“Sorry, Steven and Connie. It’s just… wow.” She paused for several moments, looking them up and down, and they blushed under her intense gaze. “Sorry, it’s just that… if I were fused with another person, I’d mention that first.”

They raised an eyebrow. “Would that make a difference?”

“Not really,” she told her flat out, far from embarrassed. “I would have liked to refer to you in the way you prefer. You look all-girl to me, and I’ve known you so far as female. How would you like me to call you?”

Stevonnie blinked. They hadn’t expected that. “Um, I usually go by plural pronouns, since, you know, two people.”

Moana nodded. “That makes sense. So how do you guys unfuse?”

They blushed, lowering their head. “That’s the thing. I’m not really ‘you guys’ anymore. I’m just… Stevonnie. Have been for a little over a year, now. We were both a little depressed, I guess, and figured that as long as we had each other, everything would be alright.” They looked up, a wistful smile on their lips. “Then we became each other, and at some point, we realized there was no going back. They became me, and I became myself. Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely,” she tilted her head, smiling at them. “That sounds incredible. But you told me that it was a bond of love?”

“And friendship. And absolute trust. She was Steven’s knight, and he was Connie’s protector. They worked together, for each other, against their opponents. They usually started the battles, but I always finish them.”

“You must be a fierce warrior,” Moana praised, and they buffed their nails on the front of their star-emblazoned shirt before blowing on them, and they laughed together.

* * *

Stevonnie huffed as they ran, maneuvering through the angry little coconut people, carefully ducking under spears and darts.

The Watermelon-Stevens didn’t give them nearly enough trouble as these little bast–

“There’s the boat!”

Moana, hanging onto their back for dear life, held in a breath when Stevonnie strode to the edge and took a bold leap, soaring through the air and easily bounding onto the canoe.

“Hang on,” they warned, and she didn’t need to be told twice, holding tighter and nuzzling her cheek to their neck.

Ignoring the sensations they felt, Stevonnie grabbed onto the sail, and gave one last look behind them. When the massive ships were close enough, filled with some very angry coconuts, They kicked their foot behind them as hard as they could, and the massive tidal wave that ensued pushed them forward, while ignoring the chaos, and kept kicking.

Moana heard the cries of the coconuts, but didn’t dare open her eyes. When there were no more splashes, she finally opened them, and they were alone, on the wide-open sea. “They’re gone?”

“Yep. Yeah, they’re gone.”

They were kneeling down on the canoe, slowly cruising forward with the back of their hands, a content smile in the reflection. Moana looked over their shoulder, staring into the water with them, frowning at their contented smile. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Probably because you would let go.”

It was so brazenly honest, such a relaxed way they said it, she blinked wholly shocked eyes, and turned to them in the water’s reflection.

“Sorry. Tired. Too Honest.” They chuckled. “Actually, not even tired, just… adrenaline, I guess? A little scared.”

She frowned deeper, which they didn’t take as a particularly good sign. “Scared? But what you just did…”

“I know, right? I didn’t want to hurt them, but if those little Coconut demons hurt you, I’d slice them in half.”

She pouted. “I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that. You remind me of both of me. Strong and independent. But working together… that’s just unbeatable.”

“I could see that.”

“You and I make a solid team, too,” they noted, smiling at her reflection. “You sure know how to use that oar. Lapis would love you on her team at the next baseball game.”

“Baseball?” she inquired, before shaking her head. “No. What do you mean about me letting go?”

“I… before I tell you, could you do me one favor?”

“Of course.”

“Could you get off of me? I want to look at you.”

With a heavy blush, she scrambled off the gem hybrid, adjusting her top. Stevonnie looked away, embarrassed, clearing their throat.

“It’s the water,” the island native quickly defended, crossing her arms. “I haven’t had a chance to change my wraps, yet, and it’s _cold_. You don’t sleep much.”

“I’m sure it is,” they whispered, with no hint of sarcasm, “and I don’t sleep as often as you might. But I wish… look, you don’t see it, but I very much responded that way to you, and I didn’t even hit the water. I mean, I wear wraps too, but… some things you can’t cover up… “

“I don’t see what you’re talking about – ” she whined, brows furrowed, before glancing down, her eyes widening. “Oh.” She couldn’t see anything, as they were kneeling down, but she quickly got the hint through their folded hands. “Oh. Sorry.”

“This is awkward,” they admitted. “For both of us. Logically, I understand it’s the hormones, but if it makes you feel any better, it’s more than that. Neither of us can really describe what we’re feeling and…” They sighed impatiently, frowning at their own ineloquence, and frankly, their stupid hormones. “Look… did you still need my help? You don’t really need me here – ”

“Of _course,_ I do,” she firmly stated, reaching forward and covering their hand. “I need your help. I crave your help. I can’t help but think that the ocean, the heart of Te Fiti, my grandmother’s spirit, led me to you, and it had to be for a reason, _besides_ restoring her heart. And I agree. I need you for so much more than my people need you…” She paused, biting her lip.

With only the slightest tremor, she began to sing.  
_𝅘𝅥𝅮 See the light in the gem, in your heart… it calls~~ me 𝅘𝅥𝅮_

They blinked utterly spooked eyes at Moana’s whispered tune, and tilted their head, their mouth dry.

Words had failed her, that much was true. But when had music ever _not_ inspired them to find those words?  
_𝅘𝅥𝅮 And I don’t know~~~… how bright it glows~~~… 𝅘𝅥𝅮_

Her dimples showed beautifully in her smile, wrapping her hand around theirs, using her other hand to brush their hair back. “I’d like to find out. If you give me the chance.”

* * *

**~Later~**

“So… how was your trip?”

Stevonnie shrugged, hanging their sword on the rack by the door. “It was fun. Anything happen while I was gone?”

“They’re _deflecting_!” Pearl suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wild as she inspected them, forcefully turning them this way and that. “Are you hurt? Is your gem okay? Did the ancient goddess also have issues with Rose? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m fine,” they rolled their eyes, grabbing Pearl by the shoulders and keeping her at arm’s length. “We restored the heart, everyone involved was really happy, peace and prosperity back on her island. She tells me they’re going to start expanding territory, too. So – Mission Successful.”

“Aaaaaaaand~~~?”

They raised an eyebrow at Amethyst, who bent backwards over the couch to see them upside down. “And what? I don’t think they’ll fit in Little Homeschool, practically speaking…”

“Dude, don’t be like that! Garnet’s been smiling since you left, teeth and all. Something happened. It’s like she’s been playing it in her head since you guys left.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Is it the girl? Moan~~a?”

“Mo-ah-na,” they corrected, deadpan. “Call her that again and you won’t get the crab I got for you.”

Stars burst in her eyes – or, well, pentagrams from this angle. “Crab?”

“Big one. Self-proclaimed shiniest thing of all the seas. It sings, too.”

In an instant, she fell backwards, rolling into a ball and spinning through the still open door.

Stevonnie looked over to Garnet, sitting in the same place, crossed legs, smile across her face. “So you knew?”

She gave them two _ecstatic_ thumbs up.

“Knew what? Stevonnie?”

They let out a breath, and turned to Pearl, a satisfied grin on their face. “There’s a big boat coming by to pick you guys up, soon, or I guess a _group_ – a fleet? – of boats. Canoes? Anyway, I need to send out a message to Homeworld. Once we get a warp pad installed, bringing guests should be easy. Maybe Peridot knows how to make it invite-only…”

They pondered to themselves, while Pearl furrowed her brows in confusion.

The sound of a rooster crowing outside captured her attention, and Stevonnie blinked in surprise, before racing out the door.

The question was on their lips when they saw the same flower-encrusted canoe that got them back to shore. “Forgot something?”

Gracefully leaping off the canoe, she landed back on the shore of Beach City. “As a matter of fact, I did.” Running forward and jumping into their arms, she kissed them with a burning passion, and they returned the kiss with fervor.

Amethyst dropped the offered pearl necklace from her mouth with a slacked jaw. Pearl’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Garnet stood on the porch, smiling, arms crossed, shades in her hand as she stared at the two with three eyes, all of them shining with tears.

Still, her voice was cool, if not a little breathy. “You officiated my wedding. I call dibs on yours.”

Stevonnie gave their fiancée a questioning look. She nodded happily, and they turned around to give the fusion a thumbs up with their free hand. _“Deal!”_

_“WhaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA~~~~~?!”_

Pearl’s voice carried throughout the shoreline as Garnet carried her and Amethyst back into the house.

They expected that response from Pearl, of course. They just hoped that Greg and the Maheswarans would take the news easier.

Steven and Connie would always be together. At this point, it would have been odd if they weren’t fused anymore. They’d accepted that. And luckily for them, Moana had accepted that, too.

She lovingly ran a finger along their jaw, smiling gently. “Te Fiti seems impatient about hosting our wedding, my demi-gem. I’ve never seen an _island_ quiver with excitement _._ But it’s only fair that since you met my parents, and my people, as my mate, I want to be with you, as you reintroduce me.”

“Are you telling me there might be an earthquake at our wedding? And they’ll adore you, you know that, right?”

“May Te Fiti have mercy on us both,” she giggled, and Stevonnie pressed their lips to her forehead, the sea-salt and sweat ignored, focused on the love radiating from the girl in their arms.

But no fusion. They would always be _Stevonnie;_ that wouldn’t change. Moana loved being her own person, and they respected that, just like Stevonnie was their own.

Garnet didn’t seem to care either way. She wasn’t just a fan of fusions, it turned out; she just loved love.

The waves crashed around their feet, but Stevonnie didn’t mind, and Moana relished in the breeze around them.

The newly crowned Chief of Motunui, and the leader of the Crystal Gems, couldn’t care less about what was expected of them for the moment, content to just be together.

Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe’s – soon to be Waialiki’s – future, did indeed seem bright.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I met one of my favorite actors at the airport (that place I work), Bex Taylor-Klaus (especially loved as Audrey from Scream the TV Series), and it triggered a memory of one of my best friends a long time ago, posted about this person on facebook, and it turns out that they're cousins. Small world.
> 
> I regret not keeping in touch with him, I lost a chance with one of my many celeb crushes :-P
> 
> Anyway, they (non-binary) inspired me to finally sit down and write this first part, the inspirational and romantic adventure part, and down the road I'll desecrate it with smutty goodness.
> 
> This, however, was (Here Comes) a thought, niggling in my head for over three years. It's... terrifying, really, how well the idea works. It's clearly a setup for a smut sequel, and that'll probably take another four years. But I had this single idea for YEARS, and I'm genuinely excited that I haven't seen it done before. Just wish I was a little faster on the uptick.
> 
> Happy Quarantine, everyone! I'm not sure if more patreon stuff will be released, but silver linings; captive audience! So kick back and read some fanfic from yours truly, either here or over there, where you can find the rest of the ficlets!


End file.
